Second
by temafan
Summary: Azula always came in second before everyone. Not a redemption Story, short fic. Read and Review.


(A/N: another Tyzula-ish fic because I think Azula wouldn't be so bad if people really cared about her. Not as sad as 'I Promise' but still…) Second

'_I've always had reasons not trust you, Mai.'_ Azula thought when her so called 'friend' started attacking her on the boarding station of Boiling Rock. Azula mostly tuned her speech about love and fear but knew she had to be dealt with. Without thinking, Azula said nasty things and got into her bending stance but before she could do anything Ty Lee had jabbed her sides and she fell on the ground. Guards picked their princess up and Azula looked straight into Ty Lee's grey eyes, "Lock Them Up!" the prodigy ordered.

~~~x~~~

"Take the pink one to a lower security prison," Azula ordered the guards behind closed doors, "let the other rot."

"as you wish, Princess." Guards bowed before they exited the room. _'so it's finally happened, Ty Lee? You too have put me before everything, after everything we've been through. I almost had you for myself, but…Almost isn't good enough, isn't it?'_

_~~~X~~~_

With her father leaving her behind, Azula finally realized she never had anyone that truly cared for her. "such a shame, I've always loved you hair, Azula." Ursa's ghost said behind the Princess. Again, the princess said something and let her anger overtake her. After everything was said Azula looked at the shards of reflective glass on the floor and saw herself as she truly was, _'you always put me before Zuko, Ursa. It doesn't matter, I was always better that you two anyways!' _nothing but the second choice.

~~~x~~~

Now the once powerful princess was laying on the ground with her hands tied up. Like always, Azula let her emotions take over and she started crying and yelling, _'I guess I am always second to you too, Zuko. No one truly cares…no one.' _

~~~X~~~

Azula woke up and looked at her empty cell, the sensation of cold tears still lingering from before her daily tranquilizers. _'this is where I belong…labeled and stored away like some used book no one wants.' _Azula looked at the emptiness and felt more tears rising.

"Don't be sad, Azula. Mother still loves you," Ursa's ghost teased, stretching out her arm from behind iron bars. Azula slowly crawled to her mother's touch but the Fire Lady pulled her arm away when the princess reached the bars, "I am sorry, Azula. Zuko needs me, after all…he is my _first_ born." Ursa drifted away into the halls. Azula dropped her arm that she used to try and reach her mother and felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Look at you, pathetic!" Ozai's strong voice came from behind the mentally unstable princess. Azula turned around and saw her father behind a wall of fire, like always. "fa-'

"don't you ever call me you father! You are weak! Beaten by your pathetic brother!" Ozai glared at his tool he had no use for. "I did everything for you!" Azula yelled, "and you put Zuko, a weakling, before me!"

"a weakling that beat you. While you rot he lives in luxury, and it's all your fault!"

"what do I have to do to make you proud! To make you look at me like you look at Zuko!" Azula charged at her father but hit the stone wall. Azula put her hand on the bump she just created and felt more tears rolling down her cheeks, _'what do I have to do to make you love me?'_ Azula questioned Ursa and Ozai, her two parents that only cared for her older brother. "nothing," another voice said behind the princess, this time a few inches away. "you did this to yourself, 'Zula." Azula's nostrils flared and she turned around but froze when she saw Ty Lee, she always made her freeze. "I wanted you, I didn't care about anyone else! You were the only one that ever mattered!"

"I'm sorry, Azula, but…I love Mai more than I do to you."

"why!" Azula felt her blood boil.

"because she cares for me."

"I care about you! Why do you think you were sent away from Boiling rock?"

"I should go…Mai might get worried…"

Azula tried to grab the ghost's wrist but all she did was grab air. With Ty Lee finally gone, Azula snapped, "Come back here you whore!" orange flames escaped the prisoner's nostrils and mouth. Azula started hitting the walls, making her knuckles bleed, and shooting fire at every direction. Men armed with needles came charging in, throwing the ex-princess against the wall with enough force to break bones. Four forced injections later Azula was on the ground, sobbing and drooling from total loss of her body's actions, _'I hate you all! I hate you, 'mother', for abandoning me! I hate you 'father' for using me. And I hate you the most, circus whore!" _Azula mumbled against the ground and the pool of tears and drool before she fell asleep again.


End file.
